Nega C Payne the Bandicoot
Nega C Payne is a character owned by Jonicthedgehog Aka JonicOokami7 Background Nega is a red Bandicoot who speaks a very strong Australian accent, He hails from Dusty Island the Vita Nova Equivalent of Australia, He is the cursed holder of a crystal known as the black heart a Crystallian gem that chose him as its vessal and will revive Nega every time he has an "unfortunate accident" Like Jonic and various other characters of JonicOokami7 he is a member of the I.B.S infact being one of the four founding members of the New I.B.S with Jonic Jacob and Optimus, filling the role of the teams mechanic which he plays in very well (most of the time) and before Reece joined the I.B.S Nega was the strongest member of the team psychically. Nega likes to Drink beer and will sometimes go to extreme measures of drinking Bleaches and Toilet cleaners if he is that out of it. His Family is some of the most important people to him if not the most, being married to Clair Nightcutter Nega loves her to bits and will often go to get temporarly killed so she can survive and he spends time with his son Tyke Payne often teaching him mechanics and sharing funny stories about his youth with him. Appearance in his first design Nega looked like a recolor of the Titans version of Crash Bandicoot but with a Black tank top and his clawed toes poking out the front of his shoes along with a Fang poking out his mouth. He was later made to look more Sonic fan character esque in body shape and design whch gave him a bit more hair on his mohawk and his now established Orange eyes. His newest and current design added an orange sleevless Jacket over a now Black T-shirt while his 3 quarter lengths were changed to a dark green. A tool belt was also added to his waist while a pair of Visor goggles was added to his head. A tail stub was added to him to make him more bandicoot like. On the 1st of January 2015 Nega was revealed with the rest of the Heroes side of the I.B.S where they have each obtained adjustments to their designs. Nega got a new pair of goggles along with a scarf and blue strips on his work jacket. His muzzle was also made fluffier Personality Nega is a cheerful character who enjoys just relaxing and being carefree, he often spends time in his lab building new inventions and creating Robots that will do work around the I.B.S mansion however if its touchy time with Clair they will sometimes do more damage to the mansion. He is very rarely seen extremely angry but will show his violent tendecies now and then (Mostly to Optimus). However Nega does hold some sadness in his heart and great fear as well because of the black heart that claimed his body and spends alot of his time trying to figure out a way to become mortal so he can live life to the end with Clair. Nega is good at cooking but only knowing a few dishes such as grilled steak and does not like people accusing him of cooking various foods from Australian survival shows such as Kangaroo Testicals and dislikes being stereotyped in general. Nega also likes Kids alot often going down to parks to show off his inventions to them and will even step on the line to fight off some bullies to help children, he does this often for Tyke and once even battered a Teacher for implying Tyke had stupidity. The biggest thing that defines Nega is his love for inventing and creating machines, such a hobby places him as the I.B.S's top machine buff being the one who made many of the teams veichles and equipement including the I.B.S Mobile Jonic's Bruzooka and Motorbike Jacob's Mega Stone the Jacobnite and his own Fighter mech known as the G.R.I.N.D. Abilities Nega is cursed with the Black Heart Crystal which allows him to become revived every time he suffers a near fatal accident or attack this is due to the Gem claiming it as his host and remaining in his body by its own will, despite this perk Nega of course wants to life his life and has spent most of his life researching to remove it. Outside of this Nega has The second highest physical attack of the team being able to lift heavy loads and able to tighten stiff bolts. Nega's main draw is his knowledge and skills to create and build robotics and machines to aid society and his allies in the I.B.S ranging from the I.B.S Mobile to Jonic's Bruzooka. however not all of these Machines work and will more likely or not explode and break down. Due to Lacking Magic, or Aura like attacks Nega can use Tools built for Magic stand ins. such as the Taser Laser, The Ice Box Blaster, and the Bushburner, however these require time to recharge and will occasionally need refueling. Weaknesses The Black Heart being of a dark element makes Nega suffer heavily from Light attacks more likely or not stunning him. When Nega becomes incapacitated he will remain that way for at least 10-15 minutes depending on the weight of his injuries and damage to his body. In contrast to his strength and intellect, Nega lacks any elemental or spiritual attacks such as Magic or Aura, and is typically one of the slowest members on the team. to bring aid to the team Nega will often use himself as a meatshield to bite the bullet for his friends knowing that the black heart will revive him eventually. History Origins As a Child Nega was raised and brought up by his grandparents as his real parents who were a pair of engineers died in an accident and while being raised Nega was taught in the family techniques of engineering for one day he could become a great mecahnic. The young bandicoot couldnt help but wonder why they died and started to dig into the past at the age of 10. When he found the building that the accident took place he discovered that his parents were in fact murdered by the evil Doctor Cyrex during his anti mobian actions. While he searched further he discovered a black crystal in one of the broken machines, before he could react he was ambushed by a lone Lizardman and savaged to the point of death losing his tail in the process. When it looked like it was all over the black gem he discovered became aware of his suffering and embedded itself into Nega's body reviving him of his wounds. Nega awoke to discover his recovery and the lack of tail with a stump in its place, he began to wonder what happend and started to go through the files within the room discovering about the same black gem known as the Black Heart to which had saved him. Overjoyed at first to knowing he was technically immortal Nega stopped to think and began to worry about what else could happen to him and return to his grandparents to share his news. His Grandparents were furious and scolded him for his actions which made the boy feel really sad, and at that night he looked up into the midnight sky to notice the Blue Planet known as Aquarius-Eternus. Feeling his heart come alive at the sight Nega decided to leave his home of Dusty Island and head to the Mainland to not only find Cyrex and avenge his parents but to discover a new land and future. New Life After Departing from Dusty Island At the age of 13 Nega started off in a small town on the south part of the Main land, to sustain himself he took a part time job as a hotdog salesman which went well for a while but eventually ended in him getting the sack for eating some of the stock instead of selling it, this left Nega trying to find another job in the meantime only to end up getting drunk and accidently signing up to the boy scouts. Though Nega at first cursed himself for making this mistake it actually influenced him to meet his soon to be best friend Optimus Kiefer who was signed up to the scouts by his biasd parents just to get him away from his more successful twin brother. The two started talking and paired up for their scout work, Sadly this was not to be as soon as they started their first task the pair accidently set a forest on fire. Panicing knowing that the scout master would be exteremly angry at the two both Nega and Optimus fled on the streets and began living the rough life as they headed to the Capital Metropolis Vita Nova City. After reaching the city Optimus and Nega cashed in together and got a run down flat somewhere in Sector 7 while Nega managed to get a job as a mechanic to keep up the balance. When Nega was 16 It was one rainy day that Nega and Optimus met their soon to be good friends Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze and Jacob the Pikachu, after long conversations the 4 began to hang out and share storys about eachother. As time went by around the time the pairs continued with their own lives and would not meet again till 4 years later. The I.B.S - to be written - Current Life - to be written - I.B.S 3000 In the year 2030 Nega who was in his 60's spent the last years of his life creating his final robot of the Soundroid range with alot of support from Clair whom was worried for his health. After 3 years of work Nega finally created NCPXP "Theta" which was the most advanced creation he had ever made. All though unable to put it to good use Nega left Theta unactivated in a capsule for as long as it took for him to have a use and died the following year with no regrets. a thousand years later In Neo Vita Nova Nega is recognised as one of Vita Nova's legendary heroes and almost on the same amount of recognition on his own under the boards of Robotics. When Nega died however... the Black Heart that kept revived him many times throughout his life finally discarded Nega's body and vanished into the dark abyss probably never to be seen again. Friends Clair Nightcutter Payne the Ookami Clair is Nega's wife and the two are madly in love. Nega wishes to do anything for her and will own up and try to attone for his mistakes when she gets upset with him and will often help her out at work in the Vita Nova institute. The two love eachother so much that sexual activity between the them is often and the others very well know this because the floorboards creek loudly, sometimes the floorboards were to even collapse leaving akward moments between the household. It can be said that Nega and Clair are a match made in heaven and cannot be seen with anyone else and even though Nega does occasionally wind her up and annoy her with his crazy antics, Nega is extremely loyal and dedicated to her often treating her to a beer at the pub. Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami Jonic is one of Nega's closest friends from childhood. the two met in Vita Nova City when they Kids, since then the three along with Optimus started to hang out. Jonic and Nega often work together to beat any foes and when together and Nega helped supply Jonic with his Bruzooka and Motorbike the Ookami ZERO . It is usually Jonic who breaks up fights between Nega and Optimus when they start up. Since Jonic and Nega are now in laws due to Nega's marrage to Clair Jonic would constantly remind him to watch out for her out of worry. Along with Jacob Nega aids Jonic in the 3 member version of Team I.B.S Jonic being the speed formation. Jacob the Pikachu Same Case with Jonic that Jacob met Nega in the same time and place, Jacob looks up to Nega and respects him greatly, while Nega will often help Jacob by comming up with ways to show his potential such as creating a Mega Stone so Jacob could Mega Evolve. The two with Jonic form Team I.B.S for Sonic Heroes esc adventures, Jacob being the fly formation. Optimus Twat Keifer Optimus is Nega's Best friend. While the two always bicker and batter eachother in violent moments, which will often lead into a great big chaotic fight, the duo are surprisingly really close and while Nega does wind him up Nega will often come to help Optimus out of a jam, The two met while in the Scouts during Nega's travels to Vita Nova's mainland to find a purpouse and quickly started to hang out. They then caused a huge forest fire by accident and fled from the angry scout councellor, Nega and Optimus then started traveling the roads together to the metropolis that was Vita Nova city. NCP01 Alpha Being Nega's first build of the new soundroid range Nega treats Alpha like a daughter and supports her mechanically and verbally in any way he can,despite Alpha being unable to harbor emotions being a gynoid being programed to use sound as a defense system. Someday Nega hopes to make Alpha feel alive like a true mobian through the power of technology even if it takes more of his time then trying to cure his curse. In the New canon Alpha went missing and her wearabouts are unknown NCP02 Beta Like Alpha Nega treats Beta like his daughter and will often encourage her and reassure her when she feels down. Since the disappearance of Alpha Nega will go to great lengths to make sure Beta doesn't disappear too. Other Peach Lightwater Hikarikaze Snow Leopard - Family (Married to Jonic) (Old Canon) Elvira Darkwater the Panther - split persona of Peach (above applies) (Old Canon) Dementia Freezewater the White Tiger - split persona of Peach (above applies) (Old Canon) Toxic Lustwater the Lioness - Split persona of Peach (above applies) (Old Canon) Lydia Hikarikaze the Ookami - Family (cousin in law) Shade the Hedgehog Connor the Hedgehog Reece Kiza Kelly the Panda (Old Canon) Finn Alexander Evans the Demon Wolf Miranda the Panther Yuri Violet - Family in law Xorro the Lynx Sari Earthwater Creations Vehicles The I.B.S Mobile - Normal transport for the team The Okami ZERO - Jonic's Motorbike The G.R.I.N.D - A fighter mech that is either piloted by Nega or Optimus Soundroids NCP00 Sigma - A retrofitted robot with prototype soundroid technology (Old canon) NCP01 Alpha - The First true soundroid built (Whereabouts unknown) NCP02 Beta NCP03 Gamma NCP04 Delta NCP05 Epsilon NCP06 Zeta NCP07 Eta NCP08 Iota NCP09 Kappa NCPXP Theta - The final soundroid and creation built before passing Enemies Oblivion Yamikaze the Ookami Laufeia Yamiborn Project Overkill Darkness the hedgehog Friska Zerowater Rain Lucas McCain the Owl Jerro the Hedgehog ''Doctor Edgar Cyrex '' ''Bios the Creation (1 through 3) '' Doctor Victor Arrogan Rivals Reece Kiza Kelly the Panda Valiant Lix tetrax the bathog Nega's Brute force.png|Nega's Brute Force featuring Nega with Clair Optimus Finn and Reece. by JonicOokami7 Neglair.png|Nega and Clair dancing away as Optimus watches in anger by JonicOokami7 Neglair - Night out.png|Nega and Clair on a night out by JonicOokami7 I.B.S Trainer Card - Nega.png|Nega's Trainer Card by JonicOokami7 G.R.I.N.D debut.png|Nega Shooting down meteors in his fighter mech the G.R.I.N.D by JonicOokami7 Team IBS.png|Nega with Jonic and Jacob in The heroes version of Team I.B.S by JonicOokami7 Team I.B.S in action.png|Nega with Jonic and Jacob in Team I.B.S by JonicOokami7 I.B.S Rivals 2 - Rivalries comeback.png|Nega and friends in I.B.S Rivals 2: Rivalries comback - by JonicOokami7 Nega Unleashed.png|Nega with his as of yet Uncanon WereBandicoot forme I.B.S halloween - complete.png|Nega and friends dressed for halloween - by JonicOokami7 Nega Man Animated.gif|Nega in a parody of Mega Man 2 - made by JonicOokami7 IBS 2015 - Final.png|Nega and co in their design updates for 2015 I.B.S Valentines - Final.png|Nega and Clair with their friends On a stroll during valentines day - By JonicOokami7 Five Nights at Jonic's Animated.gif|Animatronic's of Nega and friends approach the new night guard. - by JonicOokami7 Five Nights at Jonic's Unanimated.png|Animatronic Replications of Nega and friends stare the new Night Guard Down (non Animated) - by JonicOokami7 I.B.S Endless Sands.png|Nega and Friends in their Boom Incarnations for I.B.S: Endless Sands - By JonicOokami7 Were not so different.png|Nega at the mercy of Darkness - by JonicOokami7 Trance-Formation.png|Nega and the I.B.S in potential Spiritual Bursts/Tranceformations (except Jonic and Jacob who's Trance Mode/Mega Evolution are canon) - by JonicOokami7 The Duo.png|A young Nega and Optimus during their early adventures - by JonicOokami7 Fanon Fantasy VIII - finished.png|Nega as Zell Dincht for Fanon Fantasy VIII - By JonicOokami7 NEGA C. PAYNE.png|Nega as drawn by RedLeopardNyro/TJ-Otter Summer Haze.png|Nega with Jonic Jacob and Optimus during the summer - By JonicOokami7 Grind-down assault.png|Nega confronting one of his failures in his new mech the G.R.I.N.D 2 - By JonicOokami7 Night In Passed Out.png|Nega and Clair on a Romantic Night passed out in front of the Tv - By JonicOokami7 Fun and Festivity.png|Nega and Friends celebrating Christmas together - By JonicOokami7 700.png|Nega and the rest of the JonicOokami7 Cast together for the 700th Deviation - By JonicOokami7 Stats Trivia *Nega's Birthdate is May 10th *Nobody not even the original creator knows what the C in his middle name stands for *The concept for Nega's constant deaths was inspired by Crash Tag Team Racings Die-o-ramas scenarios in which the main character would die in humorous ways Category:Bandicoots Category:Males